


“Let me in.”

by AutisticWriter



Series: Omovember [11]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Bickering, Desperation, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Omorashi, One Shot, Post-Dangan Ronpa 3: Hope Arc, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prompt Fic, omovember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Bored of their work to rebuild Hope’s Peak, Aoi and Yasuhiro take a break to indulge in one of their favourite pastimes: annoying Byakuya.[Prompt 11: Locked out of the bathroom]





	“Let me in.”

The members of Future Foundation (and founders of the reopened Hope’s Peak Academy) may be in their twenties and a group of people who have been through incredible hardships (including surviving two killing games, running the Neo World Program and being stranded in Towa City for months on end), but they are also, well, a bunch of young adults who were deprived of their real teenage years. In other words, they can be incredibly competent in their efforts to rebuild the world… but also complete dorks.

The main candidate for stupidity is Yasuhiro, who is very fond of practical jokes, but Aoi is also a silly dork. Byakuya, Touko and Kyouko find pranks and silliness ridiculous, whereas Makoto and Komaru end up wondering why their friends are such polar opposites. Whether it is traditional pranks or playing the ‘who can annoy Byakuya quickest’ game, this group of surviving Future Foundation members can swing between serious school planning and being ridiculous incredibly quickly.

One day, Byakuya and Touko sit in the staff room, working through endless paperwork. He knew this would be incredibly difficult (rebuilding the world is a difficult task even for a Togami), but the thought of reopening this place is strangely satisfying work. Although, right now, Byakuya just wants to go to the bathroom and then to bed, his bladder sitting heavy in his abdomen and his eyes burning with fatigue.

“Are you all right, M-Master?” Touko asks, yawning as she types away at her laptop.

“Not particularly,” Byakuya says. “This work is far too pedestrian for me.”

“I understand, Master,” she says, smiling. “But we’ve all g-got to do stuff we don’t w-want to do to get this school open again.”

Byakuya sighs. “I do know that. However, it doesn’t make this any less degrading for someone of my standing.”

Now, if he had said that in the company of someone who likes to bicker with him (which is basically any other the others besides Makoto and Touko, him because he isn’t exactly confrontational, and her because she is infatuated with him), they would gently tell Byukuya that his family’s name means nothing in this post-apocalyptic world, as if he even needs reminding, and Byakuya would snarl at them and things would get heated. But as he is beside Touko, she doesn’t say anything. She may be a bit annoying and have issues with personal hygiene, but her supportive nature is what he loves about her.

“Well, why don’t you take a break?” Touko suggests, shuffling closer and resting her head on his shoulder.

“Good idea,” Byakuya says, snapping his laptop shut. “Although I obviously had that thought several minutes ago.”

Touko grins. “Of course, M-Master.” She closes her own laptop and pulls him into an awkward hug, something he doesn’t lean into, but also doesn’t pull away from. “So… what should we do during our b-break?”

“Well, I need to visit the bathroom,” he says, standing up. “You can do whatever you like.”

Touko’s grin spreads as a blush patterns her face. “Does th-that mean I can—”

“Correction. You can do whatever you like except performing sex acts on me.” Byakuya refuses to let himself blush, but he has to clear his throat. “I appreciate that side of our relationship, but the workplace is not the place for that.”

Her expression falls; so that was what she was about to say. He really can read Touko like a book.

“Oh, fair enough. Can we c-cuddle though?”

Byakuya rolls his eyes. “Fine.”

A twinge in his lower abdomen reminds him why he stood up, and Byakuya heads to the door. Straightening his posture, he exits the staff room and walks through the hallways of the school.

They finished rebuilding the actual building a few months ago (despite everything that happened here, the building was in a reasonable state; however, they had to get rid of the trial room and execution chambers under the school, and fix several badly damaged areas), so now all that is left for their small group is to get the paperwork side of it done. And it is certainly taking a long time.

He knows the staff wing of the dormitory area like the back of his hand, passing the meeting room, the bathhouse, the laundry room and the living quarters of the others, and heads to the men’s bathrooms. On the way, however, Byakuya fails to notice someone spying on him, before running off somewhere else.

Upon reaching the door to the bathroom, Byakuya puts his hand on the handle and turns it. But the handle simply rattles, suggesting it has been locked from the inside.

No, these doors do not have locks.

So… has someone barricaded it from the inside?

Byakuya raps his knuckles against the door and calls, “Has somebody blocked this door? If so, I demand you stop being so childish at once.”

On the other side of the door, he hears muffled giggling. Idiotic, plebeian giggling that can only be from one fool.

“Yasuhiro, I demand you open this door!”

“How’d you know it’s me, dude?” Yasuhiro says.

“How could I mistake that irritating laugh for anyone else’s?” Byakuya says, knocking on the door again. “What are you doing?”

“Oh, nothing.”

“Well then open the door!”

Yasuhiro giggles again and he rolls his eyes.

“Hagakure Yasuhiro, I order you to open this door!” Byakuya says, gritting his teeth.

“Hey, Byakuya.”

A feminine voice speaks somewhere behind him, and Byakuya jumps. His heart racing, his full bladder burns with exertion and the slightest dribble of urine escapes his urethra. Damnation! He will not be reduced to soiling himself by a jump scare.

He turns around and finds Aoi stood behind him. Byakuya glares down at his colleague, folding his arms. “What?”

“I just noticed the, uh, issue,” she says, barely suppressing giggles.

Byakuya stares at her, and then thinks of Yasuhiro’s childish giggling, and it hits him. These bastards are working together to annoy him!

“I understand,” Byakuya says, adjusting his glasses. “You two are playing your ridiculous Byakuya irritation game, are you not?”

“Not exactly,” Aoi says, smiling; at which point did this lot stop feeling threatened by him?

Shaking his head, Byakuya turns back around and knocks on the door again. “Yasuhiro! Let me in. I demand you open this door.”

“Oh, do you, uh, need to go in there?” Aoi says, giggling slightly.

Byakuya’s eyes widen and he spins around to glare at her. “Are you two such children that you are trying to lock me out of the bathroom?”

“How’d you work that out?” Yasuhiro says, his annoying laughter fading.

“It isn’t difficult, you plebeians. This is the sort of game a ten year old pulls. Grow up. In case you haven’t noticed, we are all bored. However, I don’t go around pulling pathetic pranks like his. So let me in this instant!”

“Nah.”

“Right, then I’m going next door,” Byakuya says, but Aoi grabs his arm.

“You can’t go in there!” she says, scandalised. “That’s the women’s bathroom.”

“Well, obviously.”

He tries to push past her, but Aoi blocks the door. Byakuya sighs, wanting to punch the pair of them.

Realising he won’t win this childish fight, he stalks off. Even if he has to urinate somewhere other than a toilet, Byakuya will not give in. He won’t beg or plead or listen to their reasons for pulling a stupid game like this (most likely out of sheer boredom). In his own slightly warped way, he will win this fight.


End file.
